


Panic Attack

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A little bit of rambling I first posted on tumblr and decided to upload here. This short piece goes with the pic of Aaron having his panic attack. I'm sure this won't happen on screen...





	

Aaron can’t breathe. He’s actually struggling to get air into his lungs, they’re burning. Even the fresh air isn’t helping. Then he feels two hands on his face, keeping him anchored, real and with him, gentle hands, familiar touch. “Breathe for me.” Oh. Robert. Of course. “Deep breath in, slow out, come on.” His words are soothing, gentle and not panicked. The calmness helps, the closeness helps, most of all Robert standing this close to him helps. He gets a little air, the gasping slowing. “That’s it,” Robert says, still shockingly calm. “Breathe in and out.” His words are simple, but doing it challenges Aaron. Eventually, Aaron’s calm.

“You can let me go now,” he tells Robert. He drops his hands and Aaron instantly misses the warmth of his palms. They’ve not touched, not really in such a long time.

“Was the party too much?” Robert asked.

“Kind of,” Aaron admits. “Didn’t like seeing Rebecca there much.”

Robert’s guilt is warring with his conscience. He has to be honest, he can’t lie to him for an extended period of time. “Look, I’ve got to tell you something,” he starts.

“No,” Aaron says. “I don’t want to hear it, whatever *it* is. Just… it’s over?”

“Of course,” Robert says. He’s a good liar, but Aaron so badly wants to believe him that he allows himself to.

“Then we draw a line,” Aaron says. “Move on from it.”

“Can we do that?” Robert asks in disbelief.

“I want to forget the last month ever happened,” Aaron says sincerely. “I want my life with you, if you still want that.”

There’s a hint of a question there, and Robert hates himself for putting it there. This doubt, this fear, it won’t go away in one conversation. But Robert knows his life is far better with Aaron in it, even when it’s messy and awkward.

“Nothing I want more.”


End file.
